


Afternoon consoling

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I'm feeling really down and wanted some Steve comfort, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Steve finds his friend and team mate obviously distressed and does his best to comfort her.





	Afternoon consoling

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. I don't own anything recognisable. Ashleigh is mine however. I make no profit from this. It's purely self indulgent comfort because I'm feeling really out of sorts. Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Finally, this may be a work of fiction, but it's my work of fiction and I don't give permission to republish it anywhere without prior consent.

Steve felt his stomach drop the second he saw Ashleigh curled up on the sofa, in her ratty comfort jumper, and a blanket wrapped firmly around her slender frame. “Ash,” he murmured softly, “can I sit with you?”

He’d seen the younger woman like this on two previous occasions, once when she was poorly and once when her cat had passed away, neither time was she in any shape for company. The only acknowledgement the soldier received was a, barely there, nod from the brunette, her eyes never wavering from the film playing in front of her. Steve sighed to himself and sat next to her, far enough away that she had space, but close enough that she knew he was there for her.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours before Steve heard Ashleigh whimper his name. He turned to the young woman and opened his arms, his heart breaking slightly when she launched herself into his body, broken sobs being torn from her chest. Steve lightly embraced his friend and started to stroke her back, whispering sweet nothings into her hair. After a while Ashleigh’s sobs subsided to small whimpers, sniffling into the blonde’s chest. “Do you want to talk about it sugar?”

Ashleigh tensed in his arms and Steve immediately knew her answer, “it’s okay, hey, you don’t have to say anything…”

Steve went back to humming reassurances into her ear, rocking the smaller woman gently. Before he knew it Ashleigh was curled tight against his side, still whimpering occasionally but otherwise silent. Steve pressed a gentle kiss to the brunette’s hair and wrapped her even tighter in his arms before whispering, “if you ever want to talk, I am always willing to listen Ash.”.

Ashleigh moaned softly at this reassurance and buried her head further into Steve’s broad chest, stuttering that he’d hate her if he knew. The blonde male felt his heart break further at her pained words, “impossible sugar, I could never hate you. It’s inconceivable."

Ashleigh felt panic gripping at her chest again and she clung to her friend even tighter, “don’t, you c-can’t s-say th-that.”

Realising the brunette was becoming worked up again, Steve resumed stroking her back softly and assured her that they would cross that bridge, if and when, Ashleigh felt comfortable confiding in him. The two Avengers cuddled silently for the rest of the afternoon, Ashleigh trying to slow her racing thoughts and Steve pondering over what could have made his, usually bubbly and vibrant friend become so withdrawn and fearful.


End file.
